Light in the Darkness
by RushersRuleTheWorld97
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge! Slash! Mainly Kogan.
1. Chapter 1: Theme 1: An Introduction

Notes from **PhotographicSinger97**: Alright, so my friend **vikwhis13** is doing the 100 Themes Challenge. I found a similar one on DeviantART and am doing it! Only for fun though, I am mostly using it for its one-shoty-ness. ALRIGHTY so this is my VERY FIRST one-shot!

*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (this goes for all 100 stories)*

Chapter 1: Theme 1: Introduction

On the neon orange couch in apartment 2J, four teenage boys played **Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2**.

To the far right of the couch, the tallest boy sat. James Diamond was the oldest at seventeen and three quarters. He was the 'protective older brother' of the four boys. Sporting a grey, black and white button up over his lucky v-neck, blue skinny jeans, and grey-black Converse, he smelled of Cuda man spray from a mile away. Out of his pocket stuck his lucky comb.

Sitting directly in front of the TV was a small Latino boy. Carlos Garcia was the second oldest (even though he never acted like it) at seventeen and a quarter. He was very good at reading people and was the most compassionate. Wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, a purple hoodie and green Converse, Carlos patted his helmet twice for good luck before starting the next round.

Perched on the couch's arm, a blond boy furrowed his eyebrows. Kendall Knight was the third oldest at sixteen and a half. His grey t-shirt was wrinkled and stained with soda, his red skinny jeans were torn at the bottom and his black Vans were untied. He cursed in frustration as he was killed yet again, his temper beginning to show.

Plopped in a green bean bag next to Carlos, a small, pale, raven-haired boy stared at the screen, all his attention focused on the current round. Logan Mitchell was the youngest at sixteen and, therefore, the most vulnerable. He was the baby of the group. In his two sizes too big muscle shirt, green skinny jeans (that didn't seem so skinny on him) that just barely hung on his hips and yellow, white and silver Vans, he had obviously never grown into his 'freshman clothes' as James put it.

The four boys were each other's light in total and utter darkness. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Notes from **PhotographicSinger97**: Well? Whatdidyathink? This was the shortest thing I've ever written. I don't even consider this a one-shot because a) it's stuff everyone knew and b) it was an 'introduction'.


	2. Chapter 2: Theme 2: It's Complicated

Notes from **PhotographicSinger97**: So honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing with this chapter:/

Chapter 2: Theme 2: Complicated

"No way Papi! Did you really? That's so cool! Okay, okay. Te amo Papi! Feliz cumpleaños. Adios!" Carlos's dad's birthday was today and Carlos and the boys had sent him a box full of pictures of them (taken by either Mrs. Knight, Katie, or one of the girls), autographed copies of all their CDs, and tickets to a sold out show in Minneapolis, the largest city within two and a half hours from Little Falls, the boys' hometown.

While Carlos's mind was fresh on the subject of dads, he wonder why he'd never seen the other three guys' dads when they were growing up back in Minnesota. "Hey, guys?" He walked into the living room.

"Yeah Carlitos?" Logan answered.

"Where were your dads when we were growing up?" All of the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at Carlos. This was pretty deep for Carlos curiosity.

"Well, my dad was- is- touring the US and Europe promoting my mom's products." James replied.

"My dad was supposedly on business. I think my mom kicked him out because he had an affair. Otherwise, she wouldn't have gotten so upset when he tried to come home." Kendall shrugged.

Logan stared at the ground. "Logan?" Carlos whispered.

He wasn't with them. Well, physically he was but mentally, he was in the past.

* Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

_~3 Years Ago~_

_ Between the time Logan was old enough to remember his dad (around five or six) and now, he'd only seen him about two or three times. He remembered his dad as a tall, muscular man in army greens with deep blue eyes and spiky, raven-colored hair, both just like Logan. _

_ One day, when Logan was nine, he asked his mom, "Where's Daddy?"_

_ She looked down at the small boy, pondering what to tell her son. "I don't know sweetie." He looked at her funny._

_ "Well, don't you love him?" _

_ "Of course I do! He's got a very special job. His job is to protect the United States."_

_ "So, does he work for the President?" _

_ "In a way, yes."_

_ "Cool!" Logan yelled, running outside to tell his friends that HIS dad worked for THE President._

* Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

"Logan? Loges? Logie!" Kendall shook Logan's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, still not completely with them yet.

"Loges!" James shouted.

"Wha!" Logan fell to the floor.

"Where was your dad when we were kids?" Carlos repeated.

"It's… complicated." Logan said, trying to avoid answering the question.

"I'm sure we'll understand. Or at least try to." Kendall's temper was starting to make its way out of him.

"Well… I don't know. Remember when we were nine and I told you guys my dad worked for the President?" The three other boys nodded their heads. "Turns out, he was- is- in the army. And he's not allowed to tell us where he is, what he's doing or anything."

"Oh. Okay." Carlos's curiosity with dads was long gone. "Kendall, can you make me some dinosaur chicken?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Sure." he replied, walking into the kitchen, Carlos following him like a puppy begging for food.

Notes from **PhotographicSinger97**: I don't really like how I ended it but I had no other way of ending it. Review please! *hands LaurenNicole97 a cookie and fluffy pillow* (;


	3. Chapter 3: Theme 3: Making History

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: I had another plan for this theme but I absolutely hated where it was going. While listening to Big Time Rush Pandora (Pandora is online radio that you choose which artist you like and they find songs similar to that artist), I was thinking about other ideas for this theme. Then "Halfway There" came on and this story popped itself out of my brain at 1 in the morning.**

**I JUST found out that Kevin G. Schmidt (Kendall's older middle ****brother) was Henry Griffin on Unnatural History! I didn't even know who he was back then! Check Kendall out at K3ndallSchmidt, Dustin Belt at ****waldoboi (Dustin was also in Heffron Drive), and Kevin Schmidt at p8nbulldog on YouTube! You should check out Kendall doing "Edge of Desire" with Logan. It's pretty… hilarious? It's the BTR boys we love being… themselves.**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N! Here's the story! (:**

**Chapter 3: Theme 3: Making History**

_When the chips are down, back against the wall, got no more to give 'cause we gave it all. Seems like going the distance is unrealistic but we've come too far from the start._

Kendall lay on his bed, tossing a tennis ball against the ceiling. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. His blond hair was messy and his green eyes were clouded with thought. Just five months ago, Big Time Rush was four hockey playing best friends. Now they were a boy band in LA.

_So we take what comes and we keep on going, leaning on each other's shoulders. Then we turn around and see we've some so far somehow. We're halfway there, we're looking good now, nothing's gonna get in our way. We're halfway there and looking back now, I'd never thought I'd say: we're halfway there, we're halfway there._

He dropped the ball and walked over to the drawer where Logan kept the scrapbooks of their childhoods. Kendall pulled out the one labeled '1997-1998'. The boys were four in this book. He laughed at some of the pictures: Carlos's face when he received his first hockey helmet that created his obsession, Logan in his lab coat he'd gotten for Christmas, James and his lucky comb for the first time, and Kendall in his first Minnesota Wild jersey. They were all missing at least one tooth and had big, toothy grins.

_If you never flew, we would never fall. If the world was ours, we would have it all. But the life we live in isn't so simplistic: you just don't get what you want._

Logan ran into the room practically hyperventilating. "I was," **pant pant**, "reading on the couch," **pant pant**, "the couch and Carlos took my," **pant**, "book." Kendall stifled back a chuckled.

"Loges, let loose. It's summer. Take a risk." Kendall said. Logan huffed and puffed and stalked out of their bedroom.

_So we take what comes and we keep on going, leaning on each other's shoulders. Then we turn around and see we've some so far somehow. We're halfway there, we're looking good now, nothing's gonna get in our way. We're halfway there and looking back now, I'd never thought I'd say: we're halfway there, we're halfway there._

Kendall's phone vibrated on his bed. "Hello?" he answered, deep in thought.

"Hey Kay." a female voice replied. Silence. "Kendall?"

"Hmmm?" He came slowly back to reality.

"Whatcha thinking about Kenny?" Jo asked.

"Who said I was thinking?" A smile crept onto his face. She knew him so well.

"I could tell by the way you weren't really 'with me'." she giggled.

"Oh. Well I was thinking about how far we've come. And how far we've still got to go."

"Wow." She smiled. "Meet you in the lobby tonight, okay?"

"Yeah."

_How you ever gonna reach the stars if you never get off the ground? And you're always be where you are if you let life knock you down._

Kendall and Jo met down in the lobby at nine o'clock. They walked, hands intertwined, to the giant tree in the Palmwoods Park. Kendall set up a blanket and they both laid down, his arm around her shoulder. They looked up at the stars and smiled.

He came a long way.

But he still had a lot left to go.

_We're halfway there, we're looking good now, nothing's gonna get in our way. We're halfway there and looking back now, I'd never thought I'd say: we're halfway there, we're halfway there. Oh, we're halfway there, we're halfway there._

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: Sorry for the lack of update. I had major writer's block. I also had to do a summer assignment for Honors English I. Julius Caesar. Ugh. **


	4. Chapter 4: Theme 4: Sibling Rivalry

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: So… I couldn't really think of anything for this theme. Ugh. Stupid writer's block. Anyway, I asked LaurenNicole97 and she gave an awesome idea. But, I already know it's gonna be terribly short.**

**Chapter 4: Theme 4: Rivalry**

"A little to the right… My right! And set it down… Now!" Kendall instructed. Katie hopped out of Swirly and eyed the boys.

"What is that?" she asked. The boys looked at each other.

"DOME HOCKEY!" the shouted all at once. Katie rolled her eyes and returned to her room.

"Oh, Kendall. There's sandwiches in the fridge Mom made." she said before shutting her door.

Kendall walked to the fridge and pulled open the door. He grabbed two turkey sandwiches, one raspberry and grape jelly sandwich, and a bowl of mac and cheese. James, Logan, and Carlos sat at the bar counter. Kendall put his mac and cheese in the microwave for a minute and placed the two turkey sandwiches in front of Carlos and James. He cut the crust off of Logan's jelly sandwich and handed it to him. Logan flashed Kendall a wide smile.

Kendall took his bowl out of the microwave and almost dropped it because it was so hot. He took a fork and stirred the orange mess in the bowl. Taking a bite, he stole a glance at the other guys: Carlos nowhere near finished, James was about halfway done, and Logan had finished. Kendall had scarfed down his meal. Once all the boys were done with their meals, they ran over to the new dome hockey table.

"Carlos and James versus Logan and Kendall!" Carlos shouted.

"Best two out of three!" Logan yelled.

"Boys! No yelling in the apartment!" Mrs. Knight scolded.

"Sorry Mom!" Kendall replied. They went from best two out of three to best five out seven to best sixty-five out of… They lost count; they played and played and played.

"We're gonna win!" Carlos practically shrieked.

"Shhh! And uh, no we're gonna!" Kendall scream-whispered. Logan and James fought silently with their eyes. When they couldn't take it any longer, Logan tackled James. Around two in the morning, Logan's head was in the crook of James's neck and they were fast asleep on the floor. Kendall was the only one awake, carrying Carlos to the room Carlos and James shared. Kendall decided to just put pillows under the two boys asleep on the ground's heads (James's anyway) and not to wake them or move them. He laid on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: **So… this sucked. I had such a hard time. Let me know what you think(:


	5. Chapter 5: Theme 5: Unbreakable

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: Anyway, I think this chapter could be pretty great… I had an experience pretty similar to this story idea at school.**

**Chapter 5: Theme 5: Unbreakable**

Kendall had always been overprotective of the boys, but more so towards Logan. Maybe it was because Logan was the youngest, maybe it was because of Logan's special diet. Logan had been deathly allergic to peanuts ever since they were six and in first grade

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

Kendall was always the strong, unbreakable leader of the group. Nothing fazed him. He was made of glass on the inside but iron on the outside. No one besides Mrs. Knight and a three year old Katie had seen Kendall's iron wall broken down. Until…

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

It was lunchtime in apartment 2J. The boys knew they weren't allowed to have peanuts or peanut butter in the apartment, but only two of the boys knew why: Kendall and Logan.

"Kendall! Logan!" Carlos called from the kitchen. "I'm making sandwiches, want any?"

"Yeah!" the two boys replied.

Ten minutes later, Carlos arrived in the living room, handing Kendall and Logan each a sandwich. Seeing as they were playing a video game, they muttered "Thanks," and took a bite out of the sandwich, not taking the time to look at what was in it.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

*Logan's POV*

I stopped paying attention to the video game when my throat started to itch. I looked at the sandwich. "Crap." I thought. "Peanut butter."

"Ke-Ke-Kendall!" I managed out through struggled breaths. "E-E-Epi-Pen!" I tried to exhale one last time before my world went black.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

*Kendall's POV*

My wall went down. Right then and there. But just as fast as it came down it went back up, I pulled it up again. I sprinted over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed Logan's extra Epi-Pen. Ripping open the box, I took the needle out. I quickly attached the needle to the syringe full of… liquid and stabbed it into Logan's thigh through his basketball shorts and everything.

"Carlos!" I yelled as Logan began to come to, my voice quivering a bit. "Call 9-1-1 right now!"

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

*Logan's POV*

I opened my eyes and oxygen rushed into my lungs. I looked up and saw Kendall with my Epi-Pen in his hand. Slowly pushing myself up, my eyes began to tear up. I threw myself against him and let the tears flow. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and cried.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

*Back in that random POV we all use… it's like third person I think…?*

~In the Hospital~

In a child's hospital gown, Logan lay motionless on the bed. The blankets covered up to his waist. Mrs. Knight, Kate, James and Carlos rushed into the room to find Logan sleeping on the bed and Kendall trembling in the bay window.

James slowly and silently made his way towards the shaking blond boy. He put his arms around Kendall. He tensed up but relaxed when he saw James. James had NEVER seen Kendall like this. But James was his second-in command and it was times like these where James was in charge.

"Shhh. What happened Kenny?" James tried to calm him down while still getting to the bottom of the situation.

"Carlos made us sandwiched. Peanut butter. We didn't know. Logan almost…" A sob heaved through him.

James walked over to Carlos. "Carlos. Where did you get the peanut butter?"

"The store." Carlos's tiny voice whispered.

"You know we aren't EVER allowed to have peanut butter. EVER." James was in scary-protective-leader mode. He returned to Kendall. James had never seen the blond boy so broken. His green eyes were never so shattered. Kendall was glass wrapped in iron. He was unbreakable until someone or something managed to get through his iron mask.

**Notes from PhotographicSigner97: I really liked this chapter. Like seriously, I loved it.**

**I just made up how the Epi-Pen worked. I have no idea how they really work.**


	6. Chapter 6: Theme 6: Carlos's Obsession

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: I will LOVE this chapter! It's gonna be full of little kid cuteness. I just wanna thank you guys (all three of you. Lol) for giving me awesome reviews! I absolutely loved vikwhis13's description of how an Epi-Pen works. I Googled it and here's what is said:**

"**Each EpiPen Auto-Injector contains a single dose of a medicine called epinephrine, which you inject into your outer thigh. DO NOT INJECT INTRAVENOUSLY. DO NOT INJECT INTO YOUR BUTT, as this may not be effective for a severe allergic reaction." Well Vik, uh… you were wrong. xD**

**So. We all know Carlos is obsessed with his helmet, but how did the obsession start?**

**Chapter 6: Theme 6: Obsession**

"Boys! It's time to go to the ice rink!" Mrs. Knight yelled to the four year old Logan and Kendall and to the five year old James and Carlos.

"Okay" they all yelled. Duffle bags in hand, the four boys rushed to the Knight's van.

Kendall, in the passenger's seat, unbuckled himself and leaned on the horn. "Huwwy up swow poke!" he shouted. Mrs. Knight made her way out the door and gave Kendall the 'sit-down-right-now-or-you're-in-a-lot-of-trouble" look. He shrunk back and buckled himself into his car seat. Soon enough, they were on their way to the rink.

"Are we dere yet?" Kendall asked.

"We're about five minutes away, sweetie." she replied calmly.

About every thirty seconds, Kendall questioned, "Are we dere yet?" or "How 'bout now?"At a red light almost two minutes away from the rink, Mrs. Knight took out four lollipops and handed each of the boys one. When they arrived, the boys sat on the bench and watched the Zambino clean the ice. Kendall unzipped his bag and started to take out his equipment. The other three boys did the same. Carlos pulled out an old, beaten up helmet. He had all new pads and skates, but the Garcia family just couldn't afford a new helmet.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

*Almost a Year Later*

~Carlos's 6th Birthday~

"Feliz cumpleaños mijo!" Mrs. Garcia hugged the small Latino boy. "Go get dressed. The boys will be here soon." Carlos ran up to the room he shared with his two eldest brothers, Miguel, who was 22, and George (pronounced Yorg), who was nineteen. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into a button up t-shirt and khaki shorts his mom laid out for him. Hearing the doorbell ring, he raced downstairs and almost ran into the door. Mrs. Garcia opened the door and Mrs. Mitchell smiled. She stood next to Logan who was holding a box about half his size.

"Logie!" Carlos shouted. Logan placed the box on the ground and hugged Carlos.

"Hey Carlitos."

James and Kendall arrived a couple minutes later. "Jamie! Kenny!" Carlos pulled them into a very tight hug.

"Carlos… Can't… Breathe." James sputtered out. Carlos let go and led the three boys to the backyard. James, Carlos, and Kendall 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at the piñata, bounce house, and slip 'n' slide.

"Well." Kendall started. "It's your birthday. What's first?"

"I was thinking…" Carlos replied. "First is the bounce house. Then we should go on the slip 'n' slide. After that we can do the piñata. Last is cake an' presents."

"Sounds good." the other boys agreed. They spent two hours on the bounce house and a good forty-five minutes on the slip 'n' slide. Each of the boys got three hits on the piñata. Except Kendall. He went last and broke it on his first hit. They all grabbed handfuls of candy and stuffed it in their brown paper bags.

"Boys! Cake!" Mrs. Garcia made a triple chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. She also had a bowl of vanilla soy ice cream for Kendall, who was lactose-intolerant. Over cake and soy ice cream, the boys traded candy: Kendall got all the Pop Rocks, James got all the Sweet Tarts, Carlos got all the lollipops and Logan got all the gum.

"Presents! Presents Mamá!" Carlos ran around until he found his mom. "Mamá! Presents!"

"Okay, okay. Settle down mijo." She gathered all four boys in the living room and they plopped down on the floor. "

"Mine first!" Kendall shouted crawling over the other boys, shoving a red and blue box towards Carlos. Ripping open the paper, a grin spread across his face.

"No way! A Rescue Ranger firemen set! Thanks Kenny!" Carlos reached over and hugged Kendall.

"Mines next!" James handed Carlos a green bag. Carlos pulled yellow tissue paper out to reveal a small bunny stuffie. He studied it and, after a couple seconds, hugged it tightly to his chest. James smiled. Carlos put down 'Carrots' (that's what he named the stuffie) and looked at Logan.

"Kenny," Logan's small voice asked. "can you bring the box over to Carlos?" Kendall was the tallest and the most muscular. Logan was scrawny… and tiny… and… You get the point.

"Sure." Kendall picked up the box like it was a pillow. It was one and half inches by one and a half inches by one and a half inches. Logan was only three foot one. The box was wrapped in maroon, green and white wrapping paper, the colors of their favorite hockey team, the Minnesota Wild. Carlos tore off the paper and looked at the brown box in front of him.

"Carlos, you have to open the box to get the present." Logan said. Carlos yelled for his mom to come open the taped box. She arrived with scissors, cut through the tape, and returned to the kitchen.

He pulled out a black hockey helmet. It was shiny, black, and quite big for him. "It's adjustable. So you can grow into it." Logan told him. Carlos put the helmet on, not bothering to strap it, and hugged Logan.

What he didn't notice for nearly nine years was that 'Happy 6th Birthday Calitos… 3/15/01 –Logan' was engraved into the back of the helmet. He hugged Logan even tighter the day he found that.

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: So, I thought this chapter was really cute. A stuffie, if you don't know, is a stuffed animal. Reviews make me happy! I'll give you a cookie if you review! (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Theme 7: An Eternity

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: I was gonna do a songfic with 'Til I Forget About You' about the guys and their friendship and… yeah. It didn't work. So, I did this.**

**Chapter 7: Theme 7: Eternity**

_Eternity: Noun. Infinite time._

"Jayson, do you take Katherine Anne Knight to be you wife and your one true love? Do you promise to cherish her friendship and love her forever and always? Do you promise to trust and honor her, to laugh with her and to cry with her? Do you promise to be loyal through good times and bad, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Jayson replied, not moving his gaze from her face.

"Katherine, do you take Jayson Marcus Peterson to be your husband and your one true love? Do you promise to cherish her friendship and love her forever and always? Do you promise to trust and honor her, to laugh with her and to cry with her? Do you promise to be loyal through good times and bad, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Katie said, blushing.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jayson Peterson. You may now kiss your bride? Jayson pulled up Katie's veil and the two shared a passionate kiss.

They turned to face their friends and family and Katie smiled at particular men in the crowd.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

Ding ding ding. A tall blonde man stood up. "Hey. So I'm Kendall Knight, Katie's brother. This is probably the only wedding I'll ever go to besides my own so I-"

"Hey!" Carlos, James, and Logan shouted.

"Shhhh guys, don't embarrass me." Kendall laughed. "Anyway, growing up as Katie's brother and father was… a challenge. I love her to death, but sometimes I just wanted to be a normal kid, y'know? Like only work one job, not three. To go out on my Saturday's, not have to babysit. No offense Katie, I mean, we had so much fun with the guys. But like… I wanted to go to a Minnesota Wild game since I was like four. Life was always an adventure with you, especially when you'd help Carlos steal Bitters's overpriced Fruit Smackers. And all the other good times we had at the Palmwoods I probably shouldn't mention. Anyway, I love you Kitty-Kat. Congratualtions."

The DJ went up to the turntables. "It's time for the lovely couple's first dance!"

Kendall went up to the DJ and slid a twenty into his hand. Kendall took the mic. "Katie, Jayson, I know you two already picked out a song, but… we'd really love if you let us sing a special song for you guys.

**(Usually I despise this writing style, but it switches between the guys' voices so much, it was the only way this would work.)**

**Kendall:** Look at the two of you dancing that way, lost in the moment and each other's face. So much in love, you're alone in this place like there's nobody else in the world.

**All:** We were enough for her not long ago, we were her number one, she told us so. And she still means the world to us, just so you know, so be careful when you hold our girl.

**Carlos:** Time changes everything, life must go one, and I'm not gonna stand in your way.

**Kendall:** But I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a brother runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first.

**All:** How could beautiful woman with you be the same freckled face kid that I knew, the one that we read all those fairy tales to and tucked into bed all those nights.

**James:** And I knew the first time I saw her with you, it was only a matter of time.

**Kendall: **I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a brother runs deep.

**Logan:** And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first.

**Kendall:** From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a brother runs deep.

**All:** Someday you might know what I'm going through when a miracle smiles up at you…

**James:** I loved her…

**Carlos: **I loved her…

**Logan:** I loved her…

**Kendall:** I loved her…

**All: **First.

**(End of style I cannot stand)**

Kendall walked over and took her hand. He wiped a tear from her eye and let his finger linger on her cheek and smiled.

"Can we go for a walk?" Kendall whispered.

"Right now? But…" Katie stammered.

"Please?" Kendall looked very serious.

"Okay. Let me go tell Jayson." She took off her silver heels and placed them next to her chair and glided over to Jayson. She whispered something in his ear and softly placed a peck on his flushed cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. Katie skipped back to Kendall and grabbed his elbow.

Kendall led Katie out to the beach. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. Katie pulled him close and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Why don't we go down toward the water?" Kendall suggested. Katie picked up the edges of the dress and smiled. "So, how much did the wedding cost?"

"Jayson's family paid for it. They didn't let us pay for anything. This dress was like a thousand dollars and it's…"

"Amazing? Gorgeous?" Kendall guessed.

"Beautiful. And look at this ring!" The ring had eight small white diamonds and five offset blue diamonds. It had a white gold band and matched the single blue stripe on her strapless dress. "It was fourteen hundred dollars!" Kendall stifled a laugh. "I don't even like strapless dresses!"

"Then why'd you get it?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I picked out a one sleeved dress exactly like this for like eighty bucks, but no. Jayson's mom wanted to get this thousand dollar diamond encrusted piece of crap!" Kendall chuckled.

"Come here." he said, patting his jacket which was now on the ground. "Lay down." Katie laid down and Kendall placed his arm around her shoulder. Katie rested her head on Kendall's chest. Soon, Katie fell asleep listening to the rhythmic beat of Kendall's heart and the crashing waves on the sand.

"Nothing can get between our friendship. Nothing, ever." Kendall whispered before he drifted off into dreamland.

_Eternity: Noun. The truths or realities of like and thought that are regarded as timeless or eternal._

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: Sorry this took so long to update! I'm so busy trying to memorize my drill for marching band, get ready for school and finish up my summer assignments! I'm probably gonna get busy and not be able to update quite as much. Review?**


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE! READ PLEASE

Hey guys. This isn't a story update, I know. I just wanted to let you know that I am now RushersRuleTheWorld97, not Photographic97. Just didn't want you guys to freak out cause there's a weird name. I'll be continuing as RushersRuleTheWorld97! Thanks for the support guys, you're the greatest! (:


	9. Chapter 8: Theme 8: Gateway to Heaven

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: Guys, this is a very special update. I'm sorry I didn't get this up ON 9/11, but I was really busy. **

**Anyway, this idea came to me in History class, so you can all thank my history class discussion.**

**So this is set in my Kogan/Jarlos AU: A Life to Lead. Idk why I call it that, but it sounded awesome… The guys are 25 in 2005.**

**I'm gonna start writing mostly Kogan/Jarlos. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: Theme 8: Gateway**

"Daddy, do you have to go to work today?" a small girl with hazel-green eyes and big eyebrows asked.

"Sorry, honey, I do. I'll bring you home a special treat, okay?" a tall blonde man replied.

"Okay." The little girl smiled but Kendall could tell she was disappointed.

"I love you Hannah, always remember that." Kendall said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too Daddy." She turned to a brunette man. "Papa, can I go on Swirly Junior?"

Logan chuckled. "Sure." Hannah ran off towards the back room of the apartment. He turned to his husband of four years, his eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine and home in time for dinner. I love you." Kendall leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Logan's lips.

"I love you too." Logan said, smiling through the kiss.

**6:37 am**

***Train up to NYC***

Kendall grabbed a newspaper out of his briefcase.

About ten minutes later, a deep male voice boomed, "Penn Station, Penn Station." The blonde man stepped off the train.

Waving down a taxi, Kendall sighed. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the city life. Sure, New York was much different that LA, but they were both fast paced, busy cities.

"World Trade Center, South Tower please." Kendall told the cab driver. Little did he know, his life would change drastically in a matter of hours.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

**7:30 am**

"Knight! Where are the stocks I asked for three days ago?" A big, burly man slammed his red, sweaty, stubby hands on Kendall's small desk.

"Here." Kendall said through gritted teeth, his temper starting to show. He was starting to get sick of his boss. The blonde man shoved a large stack of papers toward the large man and got back to work.

Kendall's tiny cubicle was covered in pictures, posters and artwork: two Big Time Rush posters, six pictures of Logan, four of Hannah, three of Katie and his mom, and five of all of the guys.

**8:31 am- Meeting, 10****th**** Story of the South Tower**

"And now to close out, our stock increased one point seven two percent." Excited murmurs and whispers filled the room. "Dismissed."

Everyone left. Kendall crammed into the elevator with eight of his coworkers and

When the elevator stopped on the third floor, the blonde man stepped out. He returned to his cubicle and sat down. Taking out his phone, he checked his messages.

_ Hey. You okay? ~L_

_ I'm fine. Stop fretting. ~K_

_ Understand this: you are my world; if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. ~L_

_ I love you. ~K_

_ I love you too. Now get back to work. ~L_

**8:45 am- 3****rd**** Story of the South Tower**

Kendall ran down the steps to the first floor to grab a coffee and a bagel.

It happened instantaneously. As Kendall speed-stepped the stairs, the ground shook. He fell down two flights of stairs and screamed in pain. People flooded the stairs and most of them ignored Kendall.

"I got you Kendall!" one of Kendall's coworkers and closest friends, Mike, shouted as he scooped the blonde man into his arms. Mike, cradling Kendall in his arms, quickly got out and away from the building.

**8:56 am- Philadelphia, PA**

***Logan's POV***

I sat on the couch watching cartoons with Hannah. Suddenly, the news flashed on.

"Hannah, go to your room." I told my daughter.

"But I don't wa-" she whined.

"Now." I replied sternly.

_"Ten minutes ago, a plane hit the South Tower of the World Trade Center. The top floors are still on fire. The FDNY are trying their best to get the fire calmed down. Stay tuned for more information."_

I couldn't breathe. My heart felt like it stopped and my vision went black.

**10:26 am- New York City**

***Kendall's POV***

Everything was covered in soot. Debris was scattered everywhere. I saw the North Tower and South Tower collapse on themselves and ash flew, covering the surrounding area in a large, grey blanket.

Mike sat next to me, trying to set my brutally deformed leg while I moaned in pain.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Michael Greggory Anderson had worked on the third story of the South Tower for twenty-five years. He was tall and lean; he weighed only one hundred and seventy-five pounds and was about 6 feet, two inches. Long brown hair went down to his ears and could cover his hazel eyes. Mikey, as everyone called his, was fifty-three years old and had saved Kendall's life that day.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

**~In the Hospital about a Week Later~**

***Author's POV***

In room 934, a blonde man was asleep, his leg in a large cast, his shoulder in a sling, a bandage over the top of his head and over one eye and ear. He had an oxygen mask and a nasal cannula over his nose and mouth. In his non-severely injured arm, he had an IV port with about five different tubes attached.

In a chair in the corner of the room, a small brunette man was curled up in fetal position, something Logan only did when he was scared or nervous.

And right now, he was both.

Kendall had been in a coma since he'd passed out in Mikey's arms six days ago. Hannah was at Jennifer Knight's house while Logan stayed at the hospital with his husband.

**10:28 pm**

Logan sat up in the chair next to Kendall's bed. He intertwined his hand with Kendall's and fell asleep.

**11:07 pm**

Kendall stirred. "Logan?" His voice was raspy and his chest hurt.

Logan bolted awake. "Kendall." He kissed the blonde's forehead. "Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you hurting?"

"I'm fine, I told you. Where am I?" Kendall squinted his eyes.

"Kenny, you're in the hospital." Logan squeezed his hand. "What do you remember?"

"The light. I saw the light… It was beautiful." Kendall sniffed. "I… I saw my dad."

"Kendall…" Logan trailed off. "That was the gateway to Heaven. Why did you come back?"

Kendall exhaled deeply. "For you and Hannah. I couldn't leave her, six years old, without a father. And I couldn't leave you. I promised you I wouldn't twenty years ago, after your mom left, that I'd never ever leave you. And I couldn't break my promise. Besides," Kendall grinned goofily like a little kid. "I'm a Knight. We Knight's never give up. You should be used to my hard-headed and stubbornness."

Logan grinned. "I love you. You are my little slice of heaven."

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: What do you think? I don't really know how much I liked this… Eh, whatever. Review and I'll give you virtual… chips? Idk. Please review. Next update after 8 reviews. **


	10. Chapter 9: Theme 9: Death of a Loved One

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: Theme 9! Woot woot ^.^**

**Anywho, this theme is gonna be… interesting. It'll be Carlos-centric (something I don't do a lot) and have very, very little slash (something else I don't do a lot). **

**On a more serious note, I'm really sad; I only got ****ONE**** review on theme 8):**

**I really hope you guys like this. **

**Chapter 9: Theme 9: Death**

"Carlos! Come say good-bye to your brother!" Mrs. Garcia yelled up to her thirteen year old son. The small Latino boy ran down the stairs and rammed into his brother.

"Carlitos!" Miguel ruffled the small amount of hair Carlos had and smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, _un poco_."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I can write now so I can send you _cartas_!" Carlos had a big grin on his face. He watched as his brother stepped on the green bus. It drove away and the little boy leaned into his mother. His mouth formed a thin line. His bottom lip quivered and tears flowed from his eyes. Carlos didn't stop for hours.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

**~Dinner~**

"Mijo, dinner!" Mrs. Garcia called up the stairs. When Carlos didn't answer, she went up to investigate. First, she checked Carlos's room. No Carlos. Then she checked Miguel's room. In there, she found a shaking Carlos wrapped in one of Miguel's t-shirts and Miguel's favorite hoodie. Mrs. Garcia sighed and retreated back down the stairs. She made Carlos a plate of corndogs, tamales and rice. Placing the plate on Miguel's bedside table, she kissed Carlos's forehead and closed the door behind her.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

**~Ten Months Later~**

"Los, you okay?" a worried Kendall asked. Their little Latino friend hadn't been acting like himself.

"I'm fine." Carlos replied.

"No, you're not." James accused.

Carlos sighed. "Alright, I'm not. I miss Miguel and he hasn't written back in over a month."

"He's probably caught up. You know how we get during hockey season. And he's probably fighting. He doesn't have a lot of time to write." Logan commented.

"I guess…" Carlos sighed. Kendall, James and Logan put a reassuring hand on the Latino's shoulder.

A ring rang through the empty rink. Carlos opened his phone and pressed 'Send'. "Hello? Hi _Ma__m__á_." Carlos glided to the center of the ice. "No. He... no. It's not true. No!" Carlos closed his phone and threw it down against the ice. He slumped down and curled up in a ball.

The other three boys looked at each other and ran onto the ice to comfort Carlos.

"Sssh. Carlos, what happened?" a concerned James asked.

"Mi-Miguel! He's… d-d-dead!" Carlos said through sobs. His eyes met Kendall's for a brief moment before the blonde sped out of the rink and into the bathroom.

Logan sighed. "I got him."

**~Kendall & Logan~**

Logan pushed open the door and looked around. "Kenny? C'mon buddy, where'd you go?"

Kendall's muffled sobs echoed through the bathroom from the handicap stall. Logan slowly pulled open the door and saw Kendall huddled up in the corner.

"Sssh." Logan cooed. He wrapped his arm around the blonde boy and hugged him. "I know this is hard, but right now, we need to go help Carlos get through this. I know you never let us in, but Carlos will. And he needs us." Kendall sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

**~James & Carlos~**

"It's not true!" Carlos screamed. "He's not dead! He's in Afghanistan; he's fighting! Miguel is not dead! He's fine!" James wrapped his arm around the tiny shaking Latino. He held on and could feel the sobs heave through Carlos.

"It's okay. Sssh." James hummed.

**~At the funeral about a Week Later~**

Carlos's eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard. He had on a grey suit and black tie.

James had a tight grimace on his face. He wore a black suit and a silver tie.

Logan was huddled in the corner. He sported a wrinkled, silver blazer, a black shirt and pants, and a silver, grey and blue tie.

Kendall hadn't made it to the funeral. He had gotten dressed, but right as they were about to leave, he had a breakdown.

**~Earlier that Day~**

_I-I just can't handle another death; I just can't!"_ _Kendall cried in the corner._

_ "Kenny-" Logan started._

_ "I AM NOT GOING!" Kendall screamed, running into his room. Logan sighed and walked over to the cabinet where Mrs. Knight kept their medications. He grabbed Kendall's anti-depressants and panic attack medicines. Pushing open the door, he sighed again._

_ "Kendall, come here." Logan handed Kendall the pills. Kendall popped them in his mouth and chugged the glass of water. "Go to sleep. We'll be back when you wake up." Kendall was asleep within minutes._

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Amen." Carlos had tears running down his face as he watched his brother's casket get lowered into the six foot hole in the ground. "I love you Miguel." Carlos whispered as he threw Miguel's favorite hockey stick into the hole.

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld: Wow… This was depressing… But it had to be done . **

**Anyway… I never said how Miguel died.**

**Wait. Yes I did. **

**Did I? **

**O.o**

**So, just to clarify, Miguel was shot and killed in the Afghanistan war.**

**Yeah…**

**Five reviews please…**

'**Cause the last chapter, I got ****1 REVIEW****. ****1.**** So I'm sad about that. I might have to go MIA if I don't get at least five…**


End file.
